Midnight Sun
by silverspring44
Summary: When Andrea was visited by a Sam Uley a werewolf on the beach in Jacksonville, Florida she didn't realize how important her life was going to be until she discovered something about herself when she moved to Forks, Washington and began living with Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Andrea's POV  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- All of the characters you recognize be****long to Stephenie Meyer and I own the story and the characters Shayden a****n Andrea I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Before I was 8 years old I've never really had a true family who cared about me as much as the Swan Family. The care about me so much I finally have what I want minus the part that I'm not a city person. The one place I rather live in is Forks, Washington so I can live with Charlie which would make me so happy but sadly I'm not lucky like my adopted sister Bella. Bella doesn't even like Forks she has always hated it so I'm living in Jacksonville, Florida instead of Forks. I'm a strange child for I don't really fit in with the people of Jacksonville first of all I have long flowing black hair my skin is a light tan sort of colour and my eyes are black I can read peoples minds all around me it is really annoying, I can also read Bella's mind but it is a lot harder to read. Another thing that is weird about me is that I believe in Werewolves and Vampires that annoys Phil and Renee. One of my favorite things to do is read Quileute legends. The Quileute's are a tribe of first nations around Forks. The Quileute's live in a village called La Push that is my top place I want to go and visit. I have done a lot of research on La Push and the legends one of my favorite legends is about this triple threat who can be a Werewolf, a Vampire, and a human and they call them a goddess the Quileute's believe that the goddess can bring peace to the three different worlds.<p>

Sometimes I think I am the Goddess for I hear these voices in my head all the time that don't sound anything like the humans they seem to be trying to communicate with me. Some of the voices I hear sound like the need help and I want to help them but I can't find out where they are coming from and I really want to find them sometimes I hope they are coming from La Push. Once I heard someone say a name that I didn't recognize and the name was Jacob. After that I signed in to my e-mail asking Bella about it.

_Bella_

_Do you know anyone by the name of Jacob Black? I hear that name in my head all the time he lives in La Push. Have you ever been there? Charlie says it is beautiful the beach and the lush green forests. Also do you know anything about Werewolves? I'm just wondering. Andrea_

_Andrea_

_I do know Jacob Black he is the son of Charlie's best friend Billy Black. I went to a Bonfire in La Push with a few of my friends from school here and I actually met Jacob and some of his friends. Jacob is a really nice guy and he is very big for his age he keeps on growing every time I see him it is really shocking. Why in the world would I know anything about Werewolves they don't even exist Jacob doesn't even believe in them he says it is just a silly superstition of his people. Well I do know there are such things as Vampires there are six of them at my school but they are strange ones they only drink animal blood not human blood. The interesting thing about them s that the sparkle in the sunlight they are so beautiful especially this one named Edward infect I'm in love with him. The only problem I have with Edward is that he is very moody but I still love him. The others names are Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Shayden. I think you would really like Shayden he is perfect for you I can imagine you two together. You have to promise me you will not tell anyone else about this I even promised Edward that I wouldn't tell anyone and I broke that promise I'm just glad he isn't here in my room reading over my shoulder right now he would be very mad at me if he found out I told someone else. Well I better go I miss you do you think you will ever come and visit I kind of want someone else to talk to. Bella_

I really did want to go and visit her and maybe live with her and Charlie I was really sick of the city I love Phil and Renee in all but they were always busy so I spent most of my time at the beach because I always felt like I was at home I don't really know why but something felt good about the open space maybe it had something to do with where I was born I just felt safe by the beach.

One day I was walking along the beach when all a sudden I heard a voice in my head it was a boy's voice and it was soft and kind.

_"I have finally found you the pack is waiting for you we need your help."_ The voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked frightened.

_"Don't be afraid my name is Sam Uley I left the pack to come and find you. You're the missing link to our pack."_ Sam answered.

"What do you mean the missing link? What do you mean by pack?" I asked.

"_You are the one who will bring peace to our world you will help us destroy the goddess for the last time. You know what I mean by pack, you know or secret you believe in us unlike your sister who happens to be in love with our worst enemy. You are us and our enemies but more us then our enemies."_ He answered.

"I would like to see you come and show me," I ordered.

_"Yes Andrea."_ He replied stepping out of the woods that were around the beach.

As the creature came into view I saw that it was a big black wolf at first then right in front of me it turned into a human. Then it was true there are such things as Werewolves I couldn't believe my eyes he was so beautiful his skin was the same colour as mine I found out why I was so different from everyone else.

"You're a werewolf and I'm one too." I said.

"You're not just a Werewolf you are a cold one as well as human you are a Goddess you help every creature they depend on you. Your personality shows us that you are more wolf-like. You're the first goddess in a millennium the other goddess is still alive but is more bloodsucker-like and she turned evil and her name is Heidi. We need your help to destroy her she is stronger then all of us, Now go pack you stuff we need to go now." He explained.

"I will. Yes I'm getting away from here I need to tell Phil and Renee that I'm leaving. Bella would like to know that I'm coming to live with her and Charlie." I said.

So I went back home to Renee and Phil as Sam went into the woods and Changed back into his wolf form and hid there until I was ready to go. I came downstairs with a suitcase full of clothes with an annoyed expression o my face.

"Renee I can't stay here anymore. The city life isn't for me I want to go to Forks and see Charlie and Bella I just don't fit in here very well Forks is where I belong so I'm leaving tonight. I will call you and E-mail you I am very glad you have accepted me as your own. Your family is the best family I have ever had and I love you all but I really need to get out of here I hope you understand." I said.

"I do Andrea I felt that way when I lived in Forks and I hope you will feel at home there say Hi to Bella for me." She replied.

"I will and tell Phil I love him and thank you for everything." I said hugging Renee.

Then I left for the airport I already phoned Charlie that I was on my way so he could pick me up. As I got off the plane and into the airport in Port Angeles I saw Charlie and Bella waiting for me I noticed that Bella was looking really tired I wondered if she was having more nightmares she doesn't usually doesn't get much sleep when she has nightmares but I didn't bother asking her about it instead she just hugged me and she looked happy.

"Andrea I'm so excited that you are here I have somebody else to talk about all the things that are going on in my head I'm so lost." Bella said hugging me.

"Don't worry I'm here now and I can talk to somebody else about the strange thing that Happened to me today." I replied.

"I'm so happy to see you Andrea it's been awhile since you have been here. You have grown a lot like Billy Blacks son Jacob I think you will get along really well with him. The Cullen's are fairly nice too Bella sure has grown fond of Edward I haven't really met all he others except for Carlisle he is the best doctor around." Charlie said.

"I guess I will be sharing Bella's room." I said.

"That's right." He replied.

"Do you think I can go visit La Push before I go to bed Charlie?" I asked.

"Andrea it is fairly late I bet your tired maybe tomorrow after school." He answered.

"I will. I'm looking forward to meeting your friends Bella especially Edward." I said.

When we got to the house there was already another bed all made and ready for me to go to sleep but I couldn't I just had to go to La Push I needed to see Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Bella's Pov

* * *

><p>When my adopted sister Andrea came to live with us last night I was going to introduce her to Edward but before I went to bed she said.<p>

"Bella I need to go to La Push I must see Sam."

"Who is Sam? Why do you need to go?" I asked.

"I can't tell you right away." Andrea answered.

"Come on you have to tell me I told you a major secret now tell me yours." I ordered.

"I will tell you when I get back but right now I really have to go." She replied then she went through the window shortly after Edward came I had nothing to say.

The next morning when I woke up I saw Andrea asleep on the bed when she woke up I was about to ask when she said.

"I know what you are thinking. Why was I in a hurry to get to La Push last night? I will tell you. Edward will you leave us alone and don't be listening I will know if you are." She replied.

"How can you know that?" Edward asked.

"I'm a lot like you in a way but not quite now if you don't mind it would be nice if you could leave I'll see you at school and tell your brother Shayden to stop stalking me." She answered.

"Shayden isn't here." He said.

"Oh really then who is that hiding behind the tree?" Andrea said.

Edward turned to look and sure enough there was Shayden starring at us. I was so confused about her it was strange how did she know both of the Vampires were watching us. Were they curious about this new girl who has entered their world?

"Shayden what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Well I smelt this wonderful scent that was more powerful then Bella's and I wanted to know whose it was and I'm guessing it belongs to Andrea and I thought maybe I would introduce myself to her." Shayden Answered.

"Well it is nice to meet you both now you two better leave this is between Bella and I." She said and the boys left. I thought to myself my sister is strange

"I know I'm strange Bella that's why I went to La Push last night it is where I belong I have to you I'm not like you Bella I'm like a vampire and a werewolf but mainly a werewolf. Sam brought me here he told me that I was the missing link to their world the mythical world he said that I'm the one who will destroy the evilest thing who controls the Vampire an the werewolf world even the human world they want me to kill her. I can read minds like Edward the difference between me and him is that I can read our mind and he can't. No matter where I am in the world I can hear one person's thoughts. The Werewolves and the Vampires say I'm a goddess of some sort. I'm the first one in a millennium the one they told me about turned bad I can't tell you her name you will meet her soon enough. That is my secret you can't tell anyone about this." She explained.

"I promise but I think you are crazy there are no such thing as Werewolves Jacob even says it is only a stupid superstition of his people it is not real." I said.

"You may not believe it but soon you will know that I'm right lets just get to school." Andrea replied.

So when we got to school I noticed that everyone was looking at Andrea like they did when I first started school here. I felt a little weird and I noticed that she stood out just like the Cullen's and that she didn't belong here but she seemed to take it just fine I'm guessing she was use to standing out in he crowd she always did in Jacksonville but the city was so not for her but that didn't stop her. I noticed at lunch that Shayden couldn't stop starring at her it remind me of how Edward kept looking at me it was weird. Eric and Mike couldn't stop hitting on her this made Jessica and Angela a little jealous the funny thing is what Andrea told them it was so amusing.

"Mike and Eric will you please stop hitting on me enough people are already including Shayden Cullen it is really annoying I'm not interested in any of you." Andrea said.

"What are you saying we are not hitting on you it is just really weird." Mike said lying.

"Mike I wouldn't lie to her if I was you it is not easy to lie to her." I said.

"She is right Mike I'm not easy to lie to. I'm just warning you." Andrea replied picking up her tray of food and gathering her school stuff.

"Hey the weather should be nice again. Do you want to go to La Push again?" Eric asked.

"That would be cool I would like to see Jacob again I'm sure Andrea would like to meet him." I answered.

"Cool lets go tonight." He replied.

"Ok I'll talk to Charlie about it." I said.

When I got home that day I asked Charlie right away and he said yes as long as I was back by 11:00pm knowing Andrea when we got back she would just go and sneak back there anyways it would be just like her.


End file.
